Heavily Broken
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: Kris is Kevi Nash's younger sister. She has has had a rough life. Parents hate her. Her abusive ex.And Many more problems. But will one man make a difference when he helps her with her struggles. READ TO FIND OUT MORE! Sting/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Dani: I was ordered to come up with this by my muses. I'm also thinking on deleting T**__**he Daughter of the Icon**_ _**just because I have a feeling that someone is making their story along the lines of mine except the powers and stuff. So let me know what you think of that and this story.**_

_**Stingmuse: Wait..You're getting rid of **__**The Daughter of The Icon**__** !?!**_

_**Dani: I said I was thinking about it....but I'll let the readers chose.**_

_**Stingmuse: So what is this story about?**_

_**Dani: You'll see...you'll see....I do not own anything but Kris. She is my OC.**_

_**Kris's P.O.V.**_

I felt the cold blade touch the flesh on my wrist. I shivered slightly. The voices told me to do this. I knew I shouldn't listen to them. Kevin told me not to. But I can't help it. I slowly dragged the razor blade across the right wrist. I winced slightly in pain. I repeated the process on the other wrist.

I laid back onto the bed. There was banging on the door. "KRIS! OPEN THE DOOR!" called my good friend Kit. I felt myself slip into darkness as Kit came in yelling. "Oh my God! Kris! Hang on!" she said. Before she could say anything else, I passed out.

_**Kevin's P.O.V.**_

The guys and I were at the bar having a great time. Then I suddenly got a sickening feeling in my stomach. I might just be paranoid but being a big brother will do that to ya when you haven't talked to your sister in awhile and your completely worried about her. Steve looked at me. "Hey Kev....you okay?" he asked giving me a concerned look while the rest of the guys were laughing and messing around.

"I don't know. I just have this very bad feeling about something. I don't know what....but it has something to do about Kris....I just don't know what..." He pat me on the back and and slightly smiled. He was close to my sister. He was one of her best friends. So he knew how she could be.

My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello? Yes this is he....wait _what_!? She did that!? Oh God. Okay. I'll be there soon. Okay bye." I said hanging up. "Oh God...I gotta go guys...." I said quickly getting up and walked out of the restaurant. "Hey Kev! Wait up! What's going on?" asked Steve who caught up to me.

"It's...it's Kris....she attempted suicide. She's in ICU right now." I said. "Oh God...I'm coming with you." he told me. The look in his eye told me that he was coming and no debating would change his mind. I sighed. "Alright." I said as we reached the car.

When we got to the hospital we were greeted by Kit. "How is she doing?" I asked knowing I would not like the answer. "Well...she's okay. They managed to stop the bleeding. And she's not in a coma..so she's okay." she said.

"What happened? I mean what drove her to it?" I asked needing to know. "You'll have to ask her that when she wakes up. All I know is that she was determined to kill herself. Because she cut herself deep." she said looking sad.

"Oh God...I should have known..." I said. "Kevin it's not your fault." said Steve. "I'm her older brother. I'm the one who should protect her from doing stuff like this. I've always stopped her from doing this..but now I couldn't..." I said sadly.

A doctor came out. "Excuse me...are you here for Miss Nash?" she asked us. "Yes we are." I replied. "Okay she's awake now and responsive. So you may go see her if you wish." she said. We thanked her and went to the room Kris was staying in.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

As we walked into the hospital room she was staying in my heart wrenched at the sight of her. She was hooked up to machines and was wearing an oxygen mask. Her arms were wrapped in bloody bandages. It hurt to see her like that. It must have hurt Kevin more.

I mean since she's his baby sister and all. God...what could have driven her to do this....? Thank God she didn't die....but..I can't imagine not seeing her again....I mean...I love her so much after all....I can't imagine not seeing her smile.

That's right I said love her. I was gonna admit to her the next time I saw her....but now....it's gonna take time. And I'm willing to wait longer. After all I've waited over 2 years to tell her. I can wait a little longer.

_**Dani: So what do you think?**_

_**Stingmuse: YAY a me story!**_

_**Dani: Yup. REVIEWS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dani: Back people! Sorry...I was dragged to a damn family reunion....I hated it...oh and I am making this back in WCW. I changed the year in the last chapter....just think of Sting when he was fighting Vampiro....anyway enjoy. I do not own anyone in this story except for **_

_**Kris's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes only to see a heavily lighted room. _"..Where am I...oh shit I'm in the bloody hospital..."_ I thought. "KRISTIANA NICOLE NASH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?!" said a very angry voice also know as my brother. _"Oh shit..."_ I thought. I looked over and saw my brother and....Steve?

I felt my face slightly heat up. I looked back at my brother and then turned my__attention to the floor. Which was more interesting than looking at my brother. I looked up slightly to see Kevin walking out of the room. Leaving me and Steve alone.

He sat down in the chair next to me and smiled slightly. "I told Kevin to go cool down before he starts freaking you out. That's something you don't need right now. " he said. "Thanks..." I said smiling slightly. He just nodded his head. His eyes went to my wrists.

I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't ask why I tried to kill myself. He looked back at me and asked, "Why did you try to kill yourself Krissy?" he asked. _"Oh great the nickname..." _I thought. I bent my head slightly to get a better view of the floor.

I felt his index finger and thumb touch my chin and gently lifted my face up. My eyes met his. I felt my face heat up again. "I....I couldn't take the abuse I was getting anymore...I hate my life... I'm worthless.." I whispered. His eyebrows rose. I never told him about my "caring" now ex-boyfriend, Collin.

"Abuse? Is someone abusing you?" he asked. I can tell that ticked him off slightly. I nodded my head tears pricking my eyes as I remembered all the times Collin abused me. _**(A/N: I would write a flashback but right now...my hand is injured from wrestling.) **_"Who's abusing you Kris?" he asked seriously. I was silent for a minute before I answered. "My...my ex-boyfriend...Collin..." I replied.

He clenched his fist tightly. "....Fucking bastard..." he said loud enough for me to hear. I didn't say anything. "So he's the reason you tried this?" he asked slowly calming down. "Yes. He told me that I'm worthless and no guy would ever want a broken, fucked up girl like me..." I said tears that were once threatening to fall fell.

He looked at me in disbelief. "What?" he asked. " He said that I was lucky to have a guy like him....that he was the only guy who would ever "love" a idiotic girl like me..." I said tears still falling. He gently wiped the tears away and got closer. He looked into my eyes.

"Well that bastard is fucking wrong. In fact...he was lucky to even have someone as beautiful and caring as you." he said still looking in my eyes. I looked down slightly blushing. "Yeah right....like who? Nobody that's who." I replied bitterly.

He scratched his head and looked up and then back at me. "Well...then that must make me a nobody then...cause _I _do." he said. Before I could respond he pulled me into a gentle kiss. I blushed heavily. _"Is my crush really kissing me...?" _I thought. He pulled back breaking the kissed.

"I really do love you Krissy. For the longest time now..." he said smiling. After what just happened...I didn't doubt him. "Same here...I've loved you since I met you..." I replied. His smile grew. I smiled....but something kept bugging me in the back of my head. A little voice saying be careful.

"D-does this mean we're...you know...a couple...?" I asked shyly. "Only if you want to be...you just got out of a bad relationship...I don't want to rush you into anything...and even if you don't want to be a couple right now....I'm willing to wait as long as you need time to be ready for another relationship." he said taking my hand and giving it a small squeeze.

I smiled. "I would like to be in a relationship with you." I replied shyly smiling. He kissed me again gently and said, " I would like that too."

_**Dani: Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Reviews?**_

_**Stingmuse: AJ's crying from it.**_

_**AJmuse: *Wiping tears away * AM NOT!**_

_**Stingmuse: Liar liar pants on fire!**_

_**AJmuse: *looks at pants * HOLY SHIT THEY ARE!!! *starts rolling on the ground to put fire out***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dani: Okay I'm back again to update and first off I'd like to thank those who reviewed and I'm ready to write more now that my body is at 100% now. **_

_**AJmuse:...At least you never caught fire... *pouts ***_

_**Stingmuse: It's your fault you liar.**_

_**AJmuse: Shut up.**_

_**Dani: Hey hey guys knock it off or I'll take away your favorite things.**_

_**Stingmuse: I'll be good...**_

_**AJmuse: Doubt that...**_

_**Stingmuse: *glares * Now it's YOUR turn to shut up.**_

_**Dani: *sighs * As usual I do not own anyone except Kris and the new guy Collin. Tanoshimu! (enjoy)**_

_**Kris's P.O.V.**_

"Promise me something Krissy...." Steve said looking at me seriously. I looked back and nodded my head. "Anything." I replied. "Promise me you'll never do anything like this ever again...please." he said giving a pleading look. "Okay I won't...I promise....besides...I won't need to anymore.....I actually have reason to live now...." I replied smiling. "Oh? And what is that reason?" he asked. " Because I have you now." I replied.

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back. As soon as we broke apart the doctor came in. "Hello. I'm Dr. Davis. I just came to check on how Kris is doing." she told us. "I'm doing okay....but...I'd be better if I can get out of this hospital." I replied. Steve laughed.

"Well we're gonna have to keep you until 12:00 noon tomorrow I'm afraid. " she replied checking my vitals on the beeping machines. I groaned and looked at Steve. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and said, " Don't worry. I'll stay with you until you get out. Promise." I nodded my head. "Thank you." I replied.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you don't do something like this ever again." he said. " I already promised I won't and I'm sticking to that promise." I said as the doctor left the room. "I'm gonna keep you to it." he said.

I nodded my head and yawned. "You should get some sleep." he told me. He then yawned. "You should too." I replied. "No I'm fine." he replied. I gave him a whatever look. I scooted over in the small hospital bed and patted the hospital bed.

"Come on Steve. You're tired and don't say you're not 'cause I can tell you are." I said. "Alright, alright." he said giving in. He got up and laid next to me. "You know if your brother walks in I think he'll murder me." he said looking at me.

"Yeah well he'll have to get through me." I replied. "Ooh that'll be hard to do." he replied laughing. "Yup."I replied smiling. I yawned again and closed my eyes. I felt Steve pull me into his arms. I smiled as I fell into slumber.

_**Kevin's P.O.V.**_

After an hour or so, I decided I cooled off enough. I shouldn't have gone off like that in there with her like that. _"Stupid,Kevin, stupid!" _I thought to myself as I walked back into the hospital. As I walked back to the room I was hoping to ask Kris why she did this now that I was more calm. But to my surprise she was asleep. With Steve in the bed with her.

I cleared my throat. Steve immediately sat up and looked at me. "Uh...I can explain..." he said. I smiled. I always knew he had a crush on my sister. "Sure ya can." I said sitting in the chair. "So....did she tell you why she tried to commit suicide?" I asked changing the subject.

His facial expression grew dark. "Were you aware she was dating a guy named Collin?" he asked. "What? No I didn't." I said confused. "Well apparently he emotionally abused her. But not only did emotionally abuse her.....he _physically_ abused her." he said venomously. "That bastard's gonna get it if he ever comes near Kris again." I growled clenching my fist. I wanted to hunt this bastard down and break him into pieces.

The doctor came in. "You must be Miss Nash's brother am I correct?" I nodded my head. "Yes ma'am." I replied. "Well she'll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." "That's good." I replied. "But we want her to take it easy since she has other wounds then the cuts on her wrists." she said. "Other wounds? What _kind _of wounds?" I asked knowing I wasn't gonna like the answer.

"Well she she has really bad bruises on her stomach, cuts on her back, and a sprained ankle." she said. I gritted my teeth. "Okay..we'll make sure she'll take it easy." I said. The doctor just nodded her head and left.

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"_What the hell has that bastard done to you K_rissy....?" I thought angrily. I looked at Kevin. He looked as if he were gonna kill someone. Honestly...I want to kill someone by the name of Collin. I looked back at Kris who was still asleep. I gently caressed her face. I looked back at Kevin. "So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Kevin sighed and got up to pace. He continued to until he came up with an idea. "She's gonna have to come with us on tour." he said. "You think she'll be okay with that?" I asked. "Maybe...but I don't want her staying her with that bastard knowing where she is." he said. I had to agree with Kevin. I don't want that bastard to even come within 10 feet of her let alone in the the same town. I won't let the love of my life get hurt again.

_**Dani: Good? Bad? Reviews?**_

_**Stingmuse: DANI! AJ IS TRYING TO SET ME ON FIRE!!!**_

_**AJmuse: HE'S LYING I SWEAR! *holding flamethrower ***_

_**Dani: Uh huh...right....REVIEWS PLEASE!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dani: Okay before the muses come in the attic...I would like to thank WoJo4EVER, coolchic79260, nashsgirl, and JadeRose1 for the reviews. They really are appreciated. :)**_

_**Stingmuse: Holy hell! She's smiling! RUN!!**_

_**Dani:....Do you want to be locked up with the rest of the muses?**_

_**Stingmuse:...I'll be good. **_

_**Dani: Good....oh and hell isn't holy.**_

_**Stingmuse:..... :/**_

_**AJmuse: *downstairs * BOBBY IS BEATING UP THE MAFIA AND TRYING TO KILL KEVIN AND KURT!!**_

_**Dani: Stingmuse can you....**_

_**Stingmuse: *sigh * fine....you owe me.... *grabs baseball bat ***_

_**Dani: Loooooove ya Stingmuse!!! Well anyway I do not own anything used in this story except Kris and Collin. **_

_**Kris's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to someone slightly caressing my face. I figured it was Steve. I then heard a voice. I assumed it was Kevin. I decided to listen to what they were saying so I didn't open my eyes. As I listened I felt my heart stop as Kevin said that he wanted me to come on tour with them.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and faked yawn to make it look like I just woke up. Steve smiled at me. I slightly smiled back. I looked at Kevin who didn't look angry anymore. Instead he had a.......worried look. "Kris....," he started, "why didn't tell me about your ex-boyfriend?"

I looked down. "I..I...I didn't want you finding out...cause then not only will you get very pissed off at him...you would have been pissed off at me..." I said. He sighed and said, "I wouldn't have been pissed off at you Kris...not one bit....I would have maybe mauled that guy Collin...but I wouldn't be pissed off at you."

I looked at him with some doubt. "I know I have a temper and I know I have had the tendency to get mad at you and your choices...but I'm really worried about you and my temper will do nobody any good." he said. "...Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I joked. Kevin laughed and hugged me.

I winced. "Ow!" Kevin immediately let go. "Sorry.." he said. "It's okay." I replied. There was an awkward silence. "Kris....there's something we need to tell you." said Kevin. I immediately knew what they were gonna tell me. Instead of saying what I already knew, I decided to play dumb. "Okay. What is it?" I asked.

Kevin glanced at Steve. "Well...we, Kevin and I, think it would be best if you came on tour with us for awhile." Steve said. I was silent as I contemplated this. "Well.....I suppose I should...." I looked at Kevin who gave me a you-really-have-no-choice-in-the-matter look. While Steve gave me a for-me-please look. I sighed and said "Alright I'll go." I replied sighing.

Steve smiled and Kevin gave me an approving look. "Good." he said. "He yawned and said, "Well I''m gonna head home. I'll pick you up when you get out Kris." he said. "Okay." I replied. He kissed the top of my head and left.

"You really don't want to go on tour with us do you?" asked Steve who looked at me. "Well...I couldn't really say no....besides I'll be away from Collin....and I'll be with you and my brother....so it's not that bad." I replied. He smiled when I said "you" in that sentence.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing." he replied. "Fine be like that." I replied sticking my tongue at him. "Fine I will." he said. I rolled my eyes and laid back down. "God I can't wait until I get outta here." I said sighing. Steve laid next to me.

"Don't worry. It's just 9 more hours. Then you get your freedom." he said kissing the top of my head. I closed my eyes. "When are we leaving?" I asked. "After your packed and ready tomorrow." he replied. "Okay." I replied. I started to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams." I heard Steve say before I fell asleep.

_**Stingmuse: Okay I took care of it.**_

_**Dani: Did I ever tell you you're my favorite muse?**_

_**Stingmuse: Eh if you did I can't remember.**_

_**Dani: Oh. Well good? Bad? REVIEWS? Next chapter she'll be out of the hospital. So I can get to the better parts of the story. :)**_


End file.
